


Everybody lies to their Doctor.

by robinelli



Series: Zosan ABO [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinelli/pseuds/robinelli
Summary: Sanji is an OmegaChopper isn't convinced he's telling the whole truth about what happend in the kitchen.





	Everybody lies to their Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> For those that are interested in what Chopper's perspective

Being lied to was a normal part of a doctor's business.

Chopper knew that very well. It had been routine on Drum Island, and god was it normal for their Monster trio to understate, hide, ignore or otherwise make their frequent and severe ailments even worse than they already were by not having them treated at once.

So when Chopper immediately noticed Sanji's hormonal make up during his first full crew check up he was indeed worried that the prideful cook might hide things from him. After all Sanji appeared like someone who wanted to be seen as an Alpha.

As it turned out however, that hadn't been a problem at all. Sanji was surprisingly open about his status, perfectly willing to get his birthcontrol shots, educated about safe sex and diligent about taking his surpressants. Honestly Chopper was very glad about that. Male Omegas were so rare that he didn't know all that much about them, and without Sanji's cooperation treating him properly would be a lot more difficult. 

The only issue was that he kept taking his surpressants too long at a time because it was more convenient to have heats less frequenty. No stern talking to about the risks or even the fact that they might lose effectiveness and wear off suddenly, leaving him unexpectedly in preheat, could dissuade him from that.

The other worry he'd had was that with two Alpha's on the ship loss of control might be an issue. That too didn't appear to be a problem. Luffy seemed completely impervious to pheromones and didn't even have the expected spike when Sanji was nearing pre- heat. Zoro did have that spike quite clearly, but no other symptoms. And since he never complained and nothing ever happened Chopper assumed that it was under control.

Until it wasn't anymore and Nami had come running into the sick bay in a panic "It's Zoro, in the kitchen!" 

Of course he ran there at once and almost was overwhelmed with the smell of Alpha before locating Zoro's unconcious form on the ground. 

Bleeding splinter wounds in his hands, some lodged quite deeply from the looks of it.  
Whole body twitches. This could be really bad. 

In a flash he was kneeling next to Zoro feeling his elevated pulse, at least he was breathing properly if way too fast, no signs of vomitting, at least not yet. 

He shifted to heavy point and carefully lifted the swordsman up to bring him to the sick bay. On the way out he saw Sanji cowering on deck. He seemed extremely stressed but otherwise unharmed, so he was priority number two. "Nami, take care of Sanji." He said to the navigator still standing in the doorway.

She nodded immediately and walked over to the cook while Chopper brought Zoro to the sick bay and laid him down on the bed.

Blood pressure and pulse high but not threateningly so, still regular twitches.

Bloodtest first. Extremely high hormone levels. 

Suddenly thrashing, murmuring and groaning: "Cook... Omega..My... stay..."

Bonding shock? Unusual for an adult Alpha.  
Sedate. Then surpressants.

Blood pressure and pulse back to normal. Still producing pheromones but at a lessening rate.

Patient stable. 

Chopper took a deep breath before taking a closer look at Zoro's hands and pulling out the pieces of wood lodged into the skin and desinfecting the wounds. Light bandages and a final check and that was all he could do for this patient.

He hopped off his chair and walked outside to check on Sanji.

He was still sitting with Nami were Chopper had left him.

"He's stable for now, no need to worry." He said as he walked up to them. "Sanji, we'll need to talk about what happened if I want to get the right diagnosis." He added and watched the cook nod. He still looked anxious. "But not in there, he's still pumping out pheromones like crazy." He continued. They really didn't need to trigger Sanji's full heat on top of their already existing problems.

"I'll need to clean the kitchen and still have preparations to make so we could talk there, if that is okay with you?" Sanji suggested. He sounded tired "But you better air it out a bit before I go in." He added and hugged himself, with an insincere smile. Still very stressed then.

Chopper nodded in agreement. "I'll just get a few things to check on you too. Then we can go." He'd need to take bloodpressure at least, maybe check pupil dilation too. No bloodtest, probably.

He turned to Nami "Can you watch Zoro for a bit while we talk Nami? Get me when he wakes up." He instructed and was relieved when she didn't argue.

He got his supplies and took another look at Zoro who was snoring and only occasionally murmering by now.

Sanji was already waiting for him and smoking another cigarette. As usual Chopper restrained himself from tutting and went to the kitchen with the cook.

There he aired out the room and put away the broken chair before waving Sanji inside.

They both sat down and Chopper took Sanji's blood pressure, checked his still dilated pupils and his pulse.

Slight elevation but not more than could be expected in this stressful situation. 

"Okay Sanji, no worries on that front. Now, what happened?" He asked.

Sanji leaned back with crossed arms. "Zoro wanted to talk me out of my evening plans. He was being a dick, so I played the Omega up a bit to tease him. Then this happened."

What? 

"What?" Chopper asked, "He hasn't ever done that before, has he?"

Sanji looked hesitant for a moment before answering. "He didn't know before."

Oh. 

"Oh." That was a surprise. "That is really strange."

Wait.

"You said you teased him and that was when it happened." Chopper clarified. "Has anything like that ever happened to you before?

Sanji looked thoughtful. "No... at least not to that extent. When I was younger and with newly presented Alphas one or two had a minor shock, but never like this." Chopper nodded so it might actually be a bonding shock like he had thought earlier just strangely severe. That was very unusual for an adult Alpha.

But something was strange about Sanji, he was still radiating anxiety and grabbing onto his own crossed arms with his hands.

"Is there something else?" Chopper asked. "You seem worried."

Sanji startled a bit and looked at him surprised. "Worried? No.. a bit rattled I guess. Feeling a bit guilty maybe. I didn't mean to cause that."

Chopper nodded but somehow this didn't feel quite right. Something about this wasn't making sense.

"I don't want to hurry you, but are we finished? I still want to go out tonight and I'm still not finished with my preparations." Sanji said and although he sounded relaxed there was something strangely demonstrative about it.

Chopper knew that being lied to was part and parcel of being a doctor. That didn't mean that he had to like it.

"Yes, okay. But if you have anything more to tell me. Please do." He said and looked at Sanji seriously.

The cook nodded but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Tell Zoro I'm sorry. There'll be a snack for him in the fridge, I'll make one for you too. I'll give the kitchen key to Nami."

"Thank you. I'll tell him." Chopper said, got up and went back to the sick bay with an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

He hated being lied to by patients.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part in the series will be the discussion before Zoro's long overdue intervention.
> 
> So stay tuned.


End file.
